Historias del pasado
by lorena.bueno.14
Summary: Pam deja todo para ir tras su creador, pero en su búsqueda se cruza con los recuerdos de una vida que parece tan lejana ahora. Los duros principios de Pam como vampiro hasta que se convierte en la vampiresa que adoramos. Paric story
1. Chapter 1 Instintos

**Bueno, esta es una historia que hace un tiempo que escribí, pero no me decidí a publicar porque o está terminada y ni si quiera sé aún hacia donde voy a dirigirla. Pero que mejor manera de empezar el Nuevo Año que con una historia Paric *-*Además se lo debo a Lauinogaga, por la larga espera a la que la he sometido, sorry.**

Espero que os guste y la disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirlo. Los comentarios so bien recibidos :)

**Capitulo 1. Instintos….**

Pam no podía concebir la idea de que Eric hubiera muerto, pero desde que la liberó, ella no podía sentirle ya y no estaba segura de que lo hubiera conseguido. Ella casi no consigue esconderse a tiempo cuando la sangre que tenia de Warlow desapareció de su cuerpo.

De acuerdo, él tiene 1000 años y es mucho más rápido y fuerte que ella, lo que le da una pequeña esperanza de que su creador este a salvo como ella lo está. Pero no puede evitar sentir una punzada de dolor. No sabe donde puede estar aunque tiene una ligera idea, seguro que está en su tierra natal, uno de los pocos lugares en donde se sentía seguro, pero maldita sea, ahora no podré continuar hasta que sea de noche. Ni siquiera puedo descansar con este desasosiego que siento y de repente recuerdo una de las pocas veces que me sentí así, incapaz de controlar mis emociones. Fue unos meses después de que Eric me convirtiera o que yo le forzara a ello, depende de a cuál de los dos preguntes.

Era una magnifica noche silenciosa, las calles apenas iluminadas por farolas, permitían contemplar los carruajes y las parejas elegantemente vestidas que se dirigían a la casa de alcalde, refugiada en la tranquila oscuridad sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia.

Una majestuosa casa se alzaba al final de la calle principal, lugar que estaba en perfecta concordancia con la familia que allí vivía y donde se celebraba esta noche, el baile anual de máscaras.

Yo aún me sentía desbordada por todos los nuevos sentimientos que se despertaban en mí, no siempre podía mantenerlos bajo control y eso era algo que me preocupaba, ya que significaría que Eric y yo podríamos ser descubiertos. La sola idea de ello, me aterrorizaba. Eric había querido permanecer en solitario y ahora se estaba haciendo cargo de mí, lo mínimo que yo quería, era que se sintiera orgulloso, no decepcionarle y apoyarle en todo. Y aquí estábamos, en una de mis primeras pruebas, al menos yo me sentí así, ser capaz de actuar como un ser humano entre todas estas personas, reprimiendo la sed de sangre que sentía a todas horas. La fiesta fue el lugar elegido por Eric, ya que le había contado de forma casual, que siempre había querido ir, pero debido a mi profesión nada recomendable para la época, no era bien recibida en esta clase de eventos, pero ahora era diferente.

"Bien Pamela, vamos a entrar" dijo Eric sacándome de mis pensamientos y ofreciéndome su brazo para que me agarrara. Le di una débil sonrisa mientras me cogía de su brazo. "Todo va a ir bien, te lo prometo, estaré a tu lado".

"¿Como estas tan seguro de que saldrá bien?" pregunto casi gritando debido al estado de nerviosismo en el que me encuentro.

Él me mira con dulzura y luego sonríe con picardía. "Porque yo te enseñe, Pamela" y con eso me guió hacia la entrada de la casa. Ojalá pudiera ser tan optimista como él, aunque sus palabras me tranquilizaron un poco, al saber que confiaba en mí. Solo esperaba que ninguno de estos caballeros con aires de grandeza, me reconocieran, de cuando frecuentaban mi negocio y a mis chicas, donde perdían las formas y modales de los que ahora hacían alarde; celosos de su apreciada reputación. Oh, qué hipócritas.

Subiendo las escaleras de la entrada, aparto estos pensamientos de mi cabeza y siento como la emoción se apodera de mí, no puedo evitar una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Miro a todos lados, igual que haría una niña pequeña, el pasillo estaba decorado sobriamente y al final de este, había una gran escalera que conducía a la segunda planta, la cual tenía unas suaves telas de color blanco enlazadas con unas pequeñas luces brillantes a lo largo de toda la barandilla, iluminando el camino hacia la sala de baile.

Sin más dilación, me coloque la máscara, no iba a correr ningún riesgo innecesario. A continuación, observé a las damas que se encontraban allí y he de decir que estaba complacida por el hecho de que parecía una dama de la clase alta. Desde luego, Eric tenía buen gusto y cuando se ofreció a elegir mi atuendo con una gran sonrisa en su cara, diciéndome "Pamela, se perfectamente lo que me gusta en una mujer" y aunque no estaba convencida del todo, no pude negarme ante esa sonrisa. Y aquí me encontraba ahora, sin nada que envidiar a esas ricas señoras floreros. Mi vestido era de color negro, ajustado desde el pecho a la cintura marcando mis curvas, para continuar con una vaporosa tela de gasa que se movía suavemente con gracia a cada paso, y a lo largo del vestido tenía incrustado diminutos diamantes dándole un toque glamuroso. Mis ojos estaban cubiertos por una fina máscara negra, también con varios diamantes pequeños a juego con el vestido; llevaba el pelo recogido sujeto por una flor con algunos tirabuzones sueltos y por supuesto unos altísimos tacones de aguja, no llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos cuando Eric descubrió mi pasión por los tacones, aquello le volvía loco, pero en cambio nunca le había escuchado ninguna queja cuando desfilaba con ellos para que me diera su opinión, ¡ah, hombres! Ella miro a Eric, está muy atractivo con su esmoquin y su máscara, bastante sencillo, pero aún así, es el centro de las miradas de todas las mujeres con la que nos cruzamos.

Llevamos un buen rato en la fiesta, y todo ha ido bien tal como dijo Eric, hablando y riendo con unos y otros. Nos estamos divirtiendo y he olvidado por completo mis miedos. Cuando me percato de que una mujer muy atractiva no le ha quitado la vista de encima a Eric en toda la noche, él no le había prestado atención, no queriendo dejarme sola. Al darme cuenta que soy yo el motivo que le retiene, le miro sonriéndole "estoy bien, ve con ella". Intento concentrarme en las alegres conversaciones, pero mi mente está en otro lugar, me siento sola a pesar de todas las personas de mí alrededor, y siento la lujuria de Eric, a través del vínculo, lo que no ayuda en absoluto cuando una ola de celos me inunda queriendo arrancarle la cabeza a esa zorra. Hago acopio de todas mis fuerzas para calmarme, pero no lo consigo. De repente me siento abrumada por el sonido de tantos corazones latiendo al unísono. El impulso está siendo más fuerte que mi voluntad y mis colmillos caen sin previo aviso. Me tapo la boca con mi mano, esperando que nadie me haya visto, presa del pánico.

Un caballero se acerca hacia mí, y siento como si mi corazón fuera a estallar, cuando me pregunta si me encuentro bien. Asiento con la cabeza, no queriendo pronunciar palabra alguna, ya que aún no he podido retraer los colmillos. Pero el hombre vuelve a insistir al notar que estoy temblando. Ya no puedo contenerme más, estoy fuera de control quiero morderle y nadie va a impedírmelo.

Solo han pasado unos segundos, aunque a ella le han parecido una eternidad, cuando Eric siente sus emociones, a través del vínculo que les une, y en un instante esta a su lado evitando el desastre. "Tranquila" le susurra al oído. "Aprenderás a dominarlo, no te preocupes" "Yo te ayudaré". La coge de la mano y la lleva a la pista de baile, intentando distraerla de lo que siente. La abraza acercándola más hacia él, y nota como se va calmando poco a poco. Ella esconde la cabeza en su cuello, avergonzada, por lo que ha ocurrido hace unos momentos. Todo iba bien, hasta que esa zorra se cruzó en su camino, sacando a flote sus celos, celos que por otra parte, ni siquiera debería tener, ya que Eric y ella no están juntos, al menos no como una pareja convencional. No quiero pensar en ello ahora, estoy furiosa por el hecho de que una simple humana, le había despertado todas las emociones que había querido mantener bajo control, y cuyas acciones hubieran tenido graves repercusiones para ellos, sino llega a ser por Eric; y lo que es peor, aún quiero drenar a esos humanos, a todos ellos, pero estar en sus brazos y sentir toda la ternura y amor proveniente de él, hace que no me quiera mover, no me atrevo siquiera a mirarle, temerosa de dejar de sentir esas emociones. Afortunadamente no está enfadado conmigo por estropearle la conquista de la noche.

Había dejado de sonar la música hacia unos minutos, pero Eric continua abrazándola, era curioso, no quería ser creador pero lo estaba disfrutando, y en este momento se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era de tenerla, a pesar de ser un bebe vampiro y todo lo que le quedaba por aprender. Ella era suya, formaba parte de él, nunca volvería a estar solo y por primera vez, en todos sus años, le gustó la idea de tener una compañera para el resto de la eternidad.

Eric la soltó de su abrazo, sonriéndole. Pam no entendía que pasaba, tanto se había concentrado en sentir las emociones de su creador que no se había dado cuenta de que la música paró y ellos eran los únicos que quedaban en la pista de baile. De mala gana, volvió a la realidad. "Lo has hecho bien, Pamela" le dijo con orgullo en su voz. "Sí, bueno…sino contamos el momento en que quería matar a todos los presentes" dijo ella con cierta ironía. "Pero no lo hiciste" le replicó "y para tener unos meses de vida, conseguiste controlarte finalmente. No todos pueden. Eres fuerte".

"Eso es porque tu estuviste a mi lado" dijo tímidamente, no estaba acostumbrada a que cuidarán de ella, siempre se las había arreglado sola y le había ido bien, pero ahora eso había cambiado y tenía que confesar que le gustaba.

"Siempre lo estaré, Pamela". "Será mejor que te acostumbres" dijo guiñándole un ojo. Ella no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su cara. Todo esto era nuevo para ella, a veces le era difícil controlar sus impulsos y emociones pero sabía que con Eric a su lado, podría conseguir cualquier cosa. "Bueno parece que te agrada la idea" dice con picardía. "Y ahora ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar? Debes estar hambrienta y pronto amanecerá".

"Si, Eric por favor…no creo que pudiera controlarme, si me ocurre de nuevo"

"Pues no se hable más, vamos a calmar esos instintos asesinos que no son propios de una dama" dijo con voz burlona.

"Nunca dije que lo fuera" dice triunfalmente dirigiéndose a la salida. Eric sonríe ante tal comentario, sin tener más remedio que seguirla.


	2. Chapter 2 supervivencia

**Bien, aquí dejo el siguiente capitulo. Los comentarios son bien recibidos, así como cualquier sugerencia o nuevas ideas para la historia. Espero que os guste.**

**Capitulo 2. …..de Supervivencia**

"Pam, lo siento, no quería gritarte….es solo… perdí los nervios. Me asuste cuando te vi cubierta de sangre. Creí que habías sido herida" dijo aún con preocupación en su voz.

"Eric, estoy perfectamente, solo me estaba alimentando" dijo ella molesta por como Eric le había hablado hace un momento, como si no fuera obvio lo que estaba haciendo y olvidando por unos instantes lo que había pasado.

Abriendo los ojos sorprendido, "¿Toda esa sangre de tu vestido, es solo porque estabas alimentándote?" preguntó, no dando crédito a lo que veía. Aquello no tenía buena pinta, había demasiada sangre, por todas partes, no solo en su vestido.

"Si…bueno, he tenido un contratiempo" dijo con remordimiento, mirando hacía el suelo. Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría cuando le confesara lo ocurrido.

La respuesta de Pam, le sacó de sus pensamientos, ya que más bien hizo la pregunta para sí mismo, en lugar de esperar que ella realmente fuera a contestar. Pero ya que lo había hecho, le ánimo a que continuara "¿Y bien… cual fue ese contratiempo?" pregunto acercándose a ella, para obligarla a mirarle, puesto que seguía mirando a sus zapatos, deseando solo desaparecer.

Por suerte para ellos, a estas horas de la madrugada, las calles estaban desiertas, ya que cualquiera que los viera, no dudaría en llamar a la policía, dando lugar a lo que sería una situación bastante difícil de explicar incluso hipnotizando a todos los presentes, además del hecho de que Pam seguía sin decir palabra.

Por su parte, Pam quería contárselo pero no encontraba las palabras, se les atragantó, al recordarlo. No era solo lo que había hecho, sino que también estaba preocupada por como Eric reaccionaría al respecto y la decepción que sentía por sí misma. Era la segunda vez esta noche que perdía el control, pero ahora el desenlace no había sido tan bueno, no al menos para una de las partes implicadas.

"Vamos Pam, sea lo que sea, por malo que creas que es lo que has hecho, lo solucionaremos" La apremió, levantando su barbilla y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Lo que veo, hace que la preocupación que sentí momentos antes regrese. Siento su decepción y culpabilidad a través de nuestro vínculo, y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, Pam se rompe, dejando caer las lágrimas que había tratado de contener todo este tiempo. La abrazó intentando consolarla, inútilmente, ya que el contacto la hace llorar más intensamente.

No quiero usar las socorridas palabras como tu creador te ordeno… no lo he usado ni una sola vez desde que la convertí y a pesar de ser testaruda y desafiarme en ciertas ocasiones, me las he arreglado para no tener que utilizarlo. Pero ahora, con el amanecer cerca, me estoy quedando sin tiempo. Cuando creo que no voy a tener más remedio que usarlo, Pam me sorprende separándose de mí y apenas con un hilo de voz, hace su confesión "Eric, he matado". Bueno, no puedo decir que me sorprenda, a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que había en su ropa, difícilmente podría seguir con vida. Lo que no esperaba, es lo que dijo a continuación "Están todos muertos… muertos, los he matado a todos" estaba temblando mientras lo repite una y otra vez, sin creer todavía que ella pudo haber hecho algo así, estaba en shock. Eran sus primeras víctimas.

"Pamela, ¿Dónde están?" pregunto con calma, no queriendo alterarla más de lo que estaba, pero estaba muy lejos de sentir calma en ese momento, tenía que limpiar el desastre, cualquiera que haya sido y tenían que buscar un lugar para permanecer durante el día y desde luego no estaba en condiciones para dejarla sola de nuevo, mientras hacía todo aquello.

"Allí… aquel carruaje…"logró articular. Eric la cogió de la mano y la llevó con él. Asomándose al interior, vio dos parejas, una de ellas, un matrimonio joven y la otra formada por unos ancianos. Todos muertos. Y todos habían estado en la fiesta de máscaras. Este asunto no se desinflaría sin más. Miembros de la alta sociedad, habría investigaciones. Me giro hacía Pam, sino fuera por la repercusión que este hecho iba a tener, me sentiría orgulloso de fuera tan letal.

Tendrían que marcharse de la ciudad, cuanto antes, tenía que protegerla, si hubiera un mínimo indicio que la relacionara con los asesinatos, la condenarían a la horca sin dudarlo y aunque tuvieran a la persona correcta, no iba a permitir que nadie, se la arrebatara aunque eso supusiera añadir unos cuantos cadáveres más. Sus pensamientos iban de un lado a otro rápidamente sopesando las opciones, cuando recordó, ¡el cochero!… "Pam, ¿dónde está el cochero?"

"No…no había cochero" dijo titubeando por la sorpresa, no le había dirigido la palabra desde que llegaron al lugar de los hechos. A pesar de que ya lo estaba asimilando lentamente, el dolor que sentía se hizo más fuerte por este hecho, Eric estaba enfadado y no podía culparle por ello.

"¿Cómo que no había cochero? Siempre hay un cochero" dijo él gritándole, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, donde demonios estaría, si hubiera logrado escapar, habría dado la voz de alarma y la calle estaría ya tomada por policías y curiosos. No, tenía que estar cerca. Se concentró, y escuchó un latido frenético, desacompasado por el pánico, no muy lejos. Siguiendo el sonido, caminó hacia una pequeña arboleda que había al final de la calle sin salida. El pobre cochero no era más que un saco de huesos temblorosos, pero fue capaz de reunir el suficiente coraje para huir y ocultarse, mientras Pam había estado distraída en el interior del carruaje.

"Por favor…no me mate…no diré nada…lo prometo" dijo el cochero como pudo, ya que se le agolpaban las palabras una tras otra, haciendo difícil entenderle.

Eric le miro a los ojos, hipnotizándole "tranquilo, estás a salvo. Nunca me has visto, ni tampoco a esta dama" dijo, señalando a Pam.

"Nunca os he visto" dijo el cochero tranquilamente.

"Buen chico" dijo Eric. "Te dirigías al carruaje, cuando vistes a dos encapuchados como robaban a las víctimas, y corriste a esconderte, hasta que se fueron. No les viste las caras, ¿No es así?"

"Si así fue" dijo el cochero convencido de ello. No estaba orgulloso, ya que no fue uno de sus mejores encubrimientos, pero no había tiempo que perder, y aprovechando que este hombre estaba vivo, le evitaría tener que deshacerse del carruaje y sus cuatro cadáveres, lo que solo traería más problemas. Y con esa historia, esperaba que nunca pudieran relacionar a Pam con los asesinatos, era lo único que le importaba en esos momentos.

Antes de regresar a Pam, se detuvo en el carruaje, y se llevo algunas de las joyas para dar credibilidad a la historia inventada. No se atrevió a pedírselo a Pam, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar después del shock sufrido. Aún podían llegar a la casa antes de la salida del sol, en lugar de buscar algún otro sitio, la agarro del brazo sin mediar palabra y se dirigió hacía allí a velocidad vampírica.

Una vez en la casa, si podía llamarse así, era una vieja casa abandonada, suficientemente alejada de la ciudad para evitar a los curiosos y proporcionarles un buen escondite, claro que era solo temporal, ya se había encargado Pamela de hacerle entender que ella no viviría en tales condiciones y él ciertamente tampoco estaba acostumbrado, pero a veces no quedaba más remedio.

"Bueno, Pamela "¿vas a contarme de una vez, que demonios te sucedió?" le pregunto furioso dejando salir toda la tensión que había acumulado en las últimas horas.

"Eric…yo lo siento mucho. No puedo creerlo, no era yo" se echó a llorar de nuevo, ya tenía suficiente con la culpa que sentía, no podía siquiera perdonarse a sí misma, era una asesina… ese pensamiento la estaba mortificando y ahora Eric también lo sabía y estaba ahí de pie frente a ella, enfadado con ella y eso le provocaba aún más dolor si cabe. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus piernas temblorosas ya no le aguantaron más, tapándose la cara con sus manos no dejaba de llorar. "Eric, perdóname por favor. Sé que te decepcioné, puedo sentirlo. Tuve miedo y perdí el control, la mujer joven me descubrió e intentó huir, el pánico se apoderó de mí y actué sin pensar. Yo no quería que pasara esto. Soy un monstruo. Un maldito monstruo".

"Pam, no me decepcionaste, es solo que son personas conocidas e influyentes, puede traernos problemas y si alguien tiene que disculparse soy yo" dijo con suavidad. "No debería haber dejado que nos separáramos para alimentarnos, no después de lo que te paso en la sala de baile. He sido egoísta. Quise alimentarme de la chica de la fiesta y te deje sola. Soy tu creador y eres mi responsabilidad. No sé en que estaba pensando." Dice reflexionando. " Y no eres ningún monstruo. No vuelvas a decirlo" dijo Eric lamentando lo duro que había sido con ella, cuando en realidad, había actuado por necesidad, al verse desbordada con la situación y sin que hubiera nadie para ayudarla. Él no estaba para ayudarla.

Acercándose a ella, le acaricio la espalda y la levanto del suelo "vamos Pam, ha sido una noche larga para los dos, pero todo está arreglado, vamos a descansar" dijo suavemente.

"¿Todo está arreglado? ¿En serio, Eric? Esas personas seguirán muertas mañana" dijo irritada. Estaba familiarizada con los cadáveres, no le suponía ningún problema, era el hecho de ser ella la responsable de esas muertes, lo que la trastornaba.

"Lo sé Pamela" le dijo sin alterarse. "En esta vida inmortal, tenemos que aprender a vivir con nuestros errores y seguir adelante." Y aunque se estaba dirigiendo a ella, lo dijo más bien como un recordatorio para sí mismo. "Tú hiciste lo que cualquiera habría hecho en tu lugar, tu instinto de supervivencia fue el que actuó. Te prometo que no volveré a dejarte sola. Perdóname". Pam sintió el dolor de Eric, se culpaba por lo que ella estaba sufriendo.

La irritación de Pam se desvaneció al ver la expresión triste en el rostro de Eric. Él era su debilidad. Le abrazó cariñosamente y él le correspondió, reconfortándose mutuamente.

"Tenemos que descansar" dijo Eric y ella asintió. Sin querer ninguno de los dos, dejar el abrazo. Esta noche había sido una montaña rusa de emociones, algunas de las cuales no le supo poner nombre. Y ahora, en ese abrazo sentían que todo estaba regresando a la normalidad.

"Está bien, pero primero déjame quitarme el vestido ensangrentado, no quiero volver a verlo" dijo dejándolo tirado en medio de la sala.

"Mañana lo quemaremos" dijo Eric asomando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Ambos se dirigieron a su escondite bajo tierra, sabiendo que todavía les quedaba mucho por aprender de esta nueva etapa en sus vidas.


	3. Chapter 3 consecuencias

**Capitulo 3. Consecuencias**

Cuando Pam despertó, los sucesos de la noche anterior parecían un mal sueño. Aún no recuperada emocionalmente por completo, aunque Eric la apoyaba y se había estado comportando dulcemente con ella, sintiéndose reconfortada. Pero esto cambió cuando Eric mencionó que debían salir de caza.

"Eric, ¿estás de broma? No tuviste suficiente con lo de anoche" Pam le acuso. "No iré de caza, de ninguna manera".

"Pamela…no ir de caza, no es la solución. Tienes que alimentarte" Eric dijo suavemente, sintiendo su miedo a matar de nuevo.

"No voy a discutirlo, esta noche no beberé…" Pam estaba diciendo cuando Eric la cortó, "Pam, no tienes de que preocuparte, esta noche volveremos al principio, como hicimos los primeros días, estaré contigo y ambos beberemos del mismo. No dejaré que mates, no tienes que tener miedo" dijo Eric con una sonrisa comprensiva.

"Está bien" Ella aceptó finalmente, sabiendo que Eric insistiría hasta lograr que accediera. Solo confiaba en que él mantuviera su palabra. Pero sus temores empeoraron cuando llegaron a la ciudad.

Los habitantes estaban agitados, la noticia del múltiple asesinato había llegado a oídos de todos. Había policías por todos los rincones, medida que decidió el alcalde, al comprobar el informe que llegó a su mesa sobre el caso. Oficialmente, la versión era que había sido un robo, hecho confirmado por el cochero. Pero extraoficialmente, en el cadáver del hombre más joven, habían encontrado dos pequeñas incisiones en su cuello apenas perceptibles, lo que no cuadraba en absoluto con el robo. No quería dar crédito a las leyendas que los antecesores en su puesto habían pasado los unos a los otros durante siglos. Pero cuanto más vuelta le daba, más concordaba esas viejas leyendas con lo ocurrido. Había vampiros en su ciudad y tenía que acabar con ellos, era su deber mantener a todos seguros. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si aún no terminaba él mismo de creérselo? Tenía que reunirse con el anterior alcalde y elaborar un plan de acción, él creía en esos seres inmortales, seguro que sabía qué hacer.

"Eric, esto es por mi culpa. ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?" Pam dijo preocupada.

"Tranquila, primero tenemos que averiguar lo que saben" dijo Eric, agarrándola por la cintura y dirigiéndose a uno de los oficiales para interrogarle.

"Un par de ladrones, al ser sorprendidos, asesinaron a 4 personas la pasada noche. Les estamos buscando pero hasta que los cojamos, tengan cuidado". Les dijo el oficial.

Bueno la coartada de momento estaba funcionando. Ahora tenían que ser más cuidadosos, hasta que se resolviera el asunto. Estaban a salvo, Pam lo estaba y por primera vez sintió que podía relajarse.

Fueron al cementerio, a buscar algún vagabundo. No quería correr el riesgo de ser vistos con tanto policía montando guardia. Encontraron a un hombre de mediana edad, borracho y mugriento, nada apetecible, pero no tenían más opciones.

"Vamos Pam" le ofrecí que fuera primero, pero ella me miró levantando la ceja con cara de pocos amigos. "¿No pensaras siquiera que voy acercarme a esa cosa?" dijo Pam, la simple visión le hacía tener nauseas.

"No es tan horrible como parece. Después podemos divertirnos" dijo Eric con una sonrisa picara. No habían vuelto a tener relaciones desde la noche en que la convirtió, se había centrado en enseñarle a sobrevivir y la echaba de menos en ese sentido.

"Después de alimentarme de eso, tendré suerte si sobrevivo" dijo, sin querer mostrar cuanto le había afectado la insinuación.

Ambos mordieron a cada lado del cuello del vagabundo, bebiendo a la vez y sintiendo como iba creciendo la excitación de cada uno por momentos. Poco después, Eric intentó apartarla, pero ella seguía aferrada bebiendo la sangre, se sentía deseada, poderosa, no quería parar. Esta vez, Eric la apartó fuertemente, y cuando ella iba a protestar sintió su lengua contra la suya, besándola ansiosamente, sus manos agarraron la cintura de ella atrayéndola hacía él, notando como su virilidad rozaba su sexo. Ella dejo escapar un gemido de sus labios y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, queriendo más y olvidando ya al vagabundo. Le deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa, y ahora cuando la había vuelto a besar sintió despertar la misma inexplicable sensación de aquella noche, cuando decidió poner fin a su vida. Sus manos fueron en busca del cinturón de Eric, quería liberarlo de su prisión, lo quería dentro de ella. Eric se apartó un poco para dejarla hacer mientras que él prestaba atención a sus pechos aprisionados por el corsé, en cuestión de segundos los libero y empezó a masajearlos, a la vez que ella masajeaba su pene. A Eric le estaba costando mantener el control, cuando empujó a Pam contra un árbol y la aprisionó con su cuerpo, bajo la mano de su pecho hacia los muslos mientras que su boca jugaba con los pezones, mordiendo y chupándolos lentamente.

"Eric, por favor" suplicó Pam, dejando escapar otro gemido, llevando sus manos al culo de él para empujarlo contra ella. Eric sonrió e introdujo su dedo dentro de ella, a la vez que con su pulgar acariciaba su clítoris. Estaba a punto, cogió la cara de Eric entre sus manos para besarle de nuevo, golpeando sus caderas contra él insistiendo. Eric levantó a Pam y ella rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de él, cuando la penetró. "Oh…Eric… no pares. Uhm…" dijo con voz entrecortada mientras se deleitaba de placer. Eric con cada embestida sintió como perdía el control abandonándose a las sensaciones que provenían de ella y las que sentía él. Pero cuando sintió, sin previo aviso los colmillos de ella en su cuello bebiendo de él, toda la lujuria, excitación y deseo de ambos, desembocaron en un intenso orgasmo, que les dejó sin respiración, intentando recuperarse a través de las réplicas.

"Todavía no te he perdonado por hacerme beber de ese vagabundo" dijo Pam bromeando abrazada a él.

"Entonces voy a tener que continuar hasta conseguir tu perdón" dijo besándola suavemente y mordiendo su labio inferior.

"No te será fácil conseguirlo" dijo juguetonamente, devolviéndole el beso.

"No importa, tengo toda la eternidad" dijo guiñándole y haciéndola estremecer de anticipación.


	4. Chapter 4 una de cal

**Capitulo 4. Una de cal…**

Había transcurrido unas pocas semanas desde el revuelo, durante las cuales el alcalde había organizado un grupo secreto de oficiales entrenados que se encargaban de investigar a todo ciudadano, tanto local como extranjero discretamente, y cualquier suceso que pudiera ser relevante para localizar a la amenaza.

Por su parte Eric y Pam, estaban felices, creyendo que sus problemas habían desaparecido, cuando unos días después del incidente, la policía había arrestado a un ladrón habitual, culpándole de los asesinatos y por más que este infeliz había dicho que era inocente, la policía había hecho oídos sordos, deseosos de cerrar el caso y de acabar con las presiones que estaban sufriendo por parte de la clase alta.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Eric no se había separado de ella, disfrutando de su compañía y su alegría, que volvió a resurgir poco a poco después del incidente. Y Pam, por su parte, se sentía como si flotara en una nube debido a todas las atenciones que Eric le dedicaba. Todo iba de maravilla, tanto que se habían mudado a una modesta casa en el centro de la ciudad.

"Eric, creo que podría quedarme aquí para siempre. Esta casa es adorable" dijo Pam entusiasmada con lo que veía, era pequeña pero acogedora, suficiente para ellos dos.

"Aún queda lo mejor, espera a ver el jardín" Eric le dijo, conociendo su vena romántica que apenas ella dejaba ver. Solo había logrado verla en un par de ocasiones, porque no se dio cuenta de que él estaba mirando, como cuando ella se quedo observando a una joven pareja besarse a escondidas o como unos ancianos caminaban cogidos de la mano sonrientes.

"Pamela cierra los ojos" dijo Eric, de forma divertida.

"Oh, venga Eric…debes estar bromeando" dijo Pam, últimamente se había estado comportando como un niño travieso, actitud que no le había visto antes y que era contagiosa, haciéndola reír y estar de buen humor.

"Vamos querida, es una sorpresa" dijo él con una gran sonrisa. Pam cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar hacia allí.

El jardín parecía un diminuto bosque sacado de un cuento de hadas. Había unos cuantos arboles y de uno de ellos colgado de una rama había un columpio hecho de la misma madera del árbol con pequeños adornos tallados en el, y en el resto de ramas había lazos de colores sujetando pequeñas velas iluminando el lugar. El camino de piedras llevaba hacia una gran fuente rodeada de arbustos con flores de vivos colores y un par de bancos.

"Ahora puedes abrirlos" dijo Eric suavemente en su oído.

Pam se quedó asombrada ante lo que vio, no podía creer que en Londres, en mitad de la ciudad, existiera un lugar como aquel. "Eric, esto es tan bonito" Pam recorría todo el jardín mientras Eric no dejaba de contemplar lo feliz que se veía.

"Sabía que te gustaría" dijo colocándose a su lado en el columpio.

"Más que eso, me encanta, es un lugar mágico" dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Él la rodeo con su brazo dándole un beso en la cabeza "Es nuestro hogar" dijo mirándola a los ojos. Pam sintió como si tuviera cientos de mariposas en el estómago revoloteando en su interior, sin duda alguna, se estaba enamorando perdidamente de su creador. Había tratado de empujar lejos esos sentimientos, como si el ignorarlos, los hiciera desaparecer. Y por un momento, le pareció ver que Eric sentía algo más por ella.

Eric quería besarla y hacerla suya como las noches anteriores, pero tenía miedo de hacerle daño, se había dado cuenta que ella anhelaba más de él y no podía dárselo, nunca había mantenido una relación seria con una mujer, aunque por otro lado tampoco había creído posible compartir su vida, ¿podría cambiar por Pam?

"Adoro nuestro pequeño rincón" dijo Pam rompiendo el silencio que se había interpuesto entre ellos. Eric le sonrió y le dio un beso dulce en los labios.

* * *

Pam había notado como Eric guardaba la distancia con ella, desde esa noche en el jardín. Estaba claro que los sentimientos que creyó ver en Eric, eran imaginaciones suyas, ¿por qué motivo sino ha estado siempre solo?, puede tener a quien quiera cuando quiera y cuando este cansado dejarla a un lado e ir a por la siguiente. Que ingenua había sido y lo malo de ello fue que le mostró lo que sentía y ahora eso lo había alejado. Nunca le había gustado mostrar sus emociones, y había sido buena ocultándolas, hasta que el maldito vínculo la traicionaba cada vez que le parecía, sin avisar. Nunca antes se había enamorado de esa manera y lo hizo de alguien a quien nunca podría tener. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, aprender a controlar el dichoso vínculo y ocultar en lo más profundo de ella, su amor por Eric, esperando que así desapareciera esa distancia.

Eric salía solo por la ciudad, más en estos últimos días, necesita aclararse y era algo que no podía hacer con Pamela cerca de él. Se alimentaba y tenía sexo con la chica que se le antojaba y cuando parecía que estaba consiguiendo disfrutar, surgía un ligero pensamiento sobre Pam, que le hacía sentirse culpable regresando a casa, pero solo entraba cuando sabia que ella ya se había metido en su ataúd. Sentía su tristeza y quería consolarla pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que la evitaba.

Y cuanto más salía Eric, más se concentraba ella en bloquear sus emociones, quería que todo regresara a la comodidad de antes pero hasta ahora le había sido imposible. Eric había estado experimentando casi todas las emociones existentes, desde la frustración, el enfado, después calma, de nuevo enfado y así sucesivamente, día tras día. Hasta que, de repente sintió felicidad y luego nada; un intenso vacio, como antes de convertir a Pam. Solo podía significar una cosa, Pam se había encontrado con la verdadera muerte. ¡Qué demonios había hecho!, la dejó en casa, estaba a salvo, siempre se aseguraba de ello antes de dejarla. Por más que se esforzaba no podía sentirla y fue en ese justo momento cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a ella, de que realmente él dependía de ella, se sentía tan raro no notar el ir y venir de sus emociones…regresó rápidamente a la casa para averiguar qué pasaba. Temiéndose lo peor.

"Pam, ¿estás bien?" no obtuvo respuesta. "¿Pam?" el temor fue apareciendo en su voz, ¿podía haberle pasado algo realmente? No, no puede ser, sacudió la cabeza para desterrar esos pensamientos y la siguió buscando por las demás habitaciones, sin ningún resultado.

Finalmente se dirigió al jardín, en el cual no había vuelto a entrar. Y ahí estaba ella sentada en el borde de la fuente, distraída con las flores, ajena a todo. "Pam, estas aquí" dijo calmándose al ver que estaba bien. "¿Qué has hecho, no puedo sentirte?"

"Oh eso….no es nada solo estuve practicando para dominar nuestro vinculo" dijo titubeando sin saber cómo reaccionaría Eric ante la noticia, pero siguiendo con su tarea.

"¿Y porque querías hacer eso? Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Eric soy una mujer y necesito cierta intimidad" no estaba dispuesta a contarle la verdad. Ni se te ocurra traicionarme ahora maldito, le dijo a su vinculo.

Quería enfadarse con ella por lo que le había hecho pasar pero eso sería tener que confesarle esos sentimientos que aparecían en él cada vez que se trataba de ella y aún no sabía cómo enfrentarlos. "Vaya, lo que está claro, es que mi bebe vampiro está creciendo muy rápido" le dijo en su lugar, dándole un beso en la frente. Ella se apartó ante su contacto, no queriendo delatarse, después de lo difícil que había sido mantenerse bajo control. Eric se sorprendió pero no dijo nada.


End file.
